1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to apparatus and methods for sharpening cutting tools, such as knives, scissors, etc., with an abrasive or steel piece.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices for sharpening cutting tools are known in the art and, in general, typically include a round or flat handle on which an abrasive or steel sharpening member is mounted. To effect grinding, a knife blade must be drawn over the abrasive member, resulting in the knife blade being sharpened. One disadvantage of prior art devices of this type is that they can be operated only in a positionally unstable hand-held mode; in other words, they cannot be braced against a fixed surface. As a consequence, the inexperienced user, rather than sharpening the cutting tools, may actually dull them by holding the tool and device incorrectly.